Big Time chance of a Cruise
by katigirl97
Summary: what happes when you put big time rush, camille, jo, so random Cast, chad dylan cooper and two new SR Stars together on a cruise? Drama! Channy! Kendall/Camille James/jo Logan/Oc Carlos/Oc Nico/zora Tawni/Grady FOR HAILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i was reading some fics when this idea suddenly popped into my imagnation so I just had to write it! this is dedicated to my biffle SWAC97! miss u hailey! Big time rush/sonny with a chance cross over and Im gonna bring in 2 charactors!**

**chapter 1 the news**

**KENDALLS POV**

My mouth dropped open I couldnt believe my ears.

Gustavo Roque, my record producer (well mine and 3 others as well) just told us that we were going on an all expense paid cruise, and that we could bring 2 friends and that we were gonna meet up with the So Random cast and Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I call bringing Jo!" James yelled.

It was no big suprise I mean he did have a huge crush on the blonde that used to be my girlfriend, Jo and I are just friends now and we are good like that.(long story that I'll explain later)

"James...I'm not even gonna start with you." Logan said shaking his head fighting the smile off his face.

"Hey! How about we bring Camille she's always wanted to go on a cruise!" Carlos yelled I smiled.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"OK dogs you have 1 day to pack your leaving tomarrow." Gustavo said.

"Tomarrow? Isn't that a little short notice?" I asked.

"No now go!" he yelled.

"Gosh you don't have to yell!" Carlos said.

We all hurried out of the studio and into the back of the limo.

"Dude this is going t be funn! I am going on a cruise with the girl of my dreams and it'll be the perfect time for her to fall inlove with me." James said we all rolled our eyes at him.

We got back to the Palm woods and went on an all-out Camille/Jo hunt.

I looked around the pool area, James went to Jo's, Carlos took the lobby and Logan the park.

I was the first to spot her with a suite case.

"Camille!" I yelled running over to her.

She looked up at me with tears staining her cheks.

"Whats wrong?" I ask

"My mom is making me come live with her!" she said, her parents had gotten divorced 3 years ago because of Camilles dream, her dad supported her and her mother thought it was a waste of time.

"No she can't do that!" I said

"Well she is." She said

"When are you leaving?" I asked sadly.

"In two days." she said.

"Do you think your mom would lt your stay for another 3 weeks if you got invited by your amazing best friends on a cruise?" I asked she looked up and smiled.

"Maybe I'll call her." I smiled to myself..'Camille has a pretty smile..NO Kendall shes just a friend..just a friend.'

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny these are your two newest co-stars, Hailey Christine and Katie Julia, they are joining us on the cruise so help them make friends with Tawni." Marshal said I smiled at the two girls.

"Hi I'm sonny!" I said brightly the two girls smiled at me.

"HI I'm Katie big fan." The girl with the red hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Hailey HUGE fan." The girl with the blonde hair blue eyes said.

"Its true she hasnt missed a show and memorized all the lines." Katie said with a smile.

"awee thanks, how long have you two known eachother?" i askd.

"Around 4 years." Katie said.

"Thats cool well I'll show you around and then we can set up camp in th prop room and then tomarrow we are oing on that cruise!" I said excitedly.

We walked down the hallway and towards the prop room when CDC walked up to us.

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Hailey yelled Katie smiled and they jumped up and down...well mostly Hailey but Katie was freaking out a little too.

I rolled my eyes, if only they knew him...

"Oh my gosh...Sonny your sooo lucky to have him as a boyfiend!" Hailey said.

I nearly choked.

'boyfriend Him? No way not ever.." I said

"what I thought you guys were dating.." She looked confused

"NO way would I ever date that thing!" Chad pointed to me.

For some crazy reason that had hurt I felt tears sting my eyes.

I just turned and walked away with Katie and Hailey right behind me.

* * *

**sorry tht this is sooo short but its just the beginning and again this story goes out to HAILEY! or SWAC97 your such a channy nerd luv! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**KAY HAILEY ILY AND IM HOME SICK WIH NOTHIN BETTER TO DO SO I WILL UPDATE J4U!**

Sonny's POV

We boarded the ship and I looked around in awe.

Chad comes up behind me.

"Like the veiw?" he asked i rolled my eyes.

"I did before you showed up." I said harshly.

"Oh come on you know you love me!" He said I scoffed.

"Not everyone has to love you Chad, you know that right?" I asked he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh Sonny, poor poor sonny, how could you say a thing like that, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, everyone loves me, you did." He said with a smirk.

'Yeah that was before I knew how much of an egotistical jerk-head dutty-face you are." I spat and stormed away.

Chad's POV

"Did she just call me a jerk-head dutty-face?" I asked to know one inparticular.

"Yeah but you two belong together its only a matter of time before se relizes it, and then another couple days before you relize it." a random girl said.

She had blonde hair and had a shirt that said 'CHANNY 4EVER'. And there was a girl next to her with red hair pinching the bridge of her noise head down, shaking her head.

"Uh..who are you?" I asked.

"wooowwww." They said at the same time and walked away. i shrugged and walked away to find my room.

Hailey's POV

"Chads hott but hes soo stupid I mean he totally ignored what I said!" I said

"Hails, your my best friend and whenever one of us has a scavingly brilliant idea, we tell eachother right?" Katie, my super amazing best friend, said. x).

'Yeahh oh my gosh do you have an idea?" I asked

"No,I thought you had one." she said I rolled my eyes.

Yeah Katies my best friend and everything but shes pretty stupid..and I'm the blonde.

"your so weird.'

"where did you get that shirt? Ive never seen you wear it before." she said.

"I made the last time you sleeped over my house, you even helped me." I said.

"Oh...OK!" she said.

We keept walking but stopped when somehitng hit me in the head.

"OWE!" I rubbed my forehead and looked down seeing a basket ball.

Two guys around Katie's and mines age ran over to us.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" A tall guy said..wait no tall hott guy said.

* * *

kay so ya I promise u hailey there would be Channy ad there was channy :)srry its short im trying to win the big time sweep stakeswere i go and meet btr and go to the KCA wit them it ends 2marrow nite at 11:59 ET and ya and if I win yes hailey I would take u cuz ur my biffle :)


End file.
